Slip Ups and IceCream!
by jimmynovakuumcleaner
Summary: Lyra drags Thorton out to get some ice-cream in the middle of winter! With the pavements coated in ice, something is bound to go wrong... CandyFactoryShipping


_**Slip Ups and Ice-Cream!**_

_Heeeeeeello there! Guess what? I actually planned this story! Sort of. If you call half a page of A6 planning... Anyway, I've suddenly become obsessed with Thorton (Actually, I always have been... XD), and really wanted to write something about him and Lyra! Lyra seems like the kind of person who would really irritate someone as logical as Thorton, so this could be interesting... In this fic, Thorton is 16 and Lyra is 14, because I think Thorton is a teenager, and I think Lyra looks a bit older than the usual 10 years, plus she's already the Champion in this!  
__Start!_

"Thank you for the battle, I gained some valuable information! Please come back to challenge the Battle Factory again!" Factory Head Thorton delivered his usual response to fallen trainers and shook the hand of the Ace Trainer he had just thrashed, trying not to sound too bored. Challengers only occasionally got far enough to battle him, and even if they did they usually put up such a poor fight that Thorton often wondered if that either their previous win streaks were down to pure luck, or that he needed to hire some new staff. He hadn't even lost a single Pokemon in that fight! Straightening his pale blue tie, he left the glowing battlefield, making his way through the long glass hall filled with rental Pokemon and the constant hum of machinery, and entered the lobby of the Battle Factory. Just as he was about to input the small amount of data he had gleaned from the weak Ace Trainer, a tap on his back made him leap up in the air and shriek like a little girl, almost dropping the blue gadget he was in the process of connecting up to the computer. Desperately trying to hide his annoyance, he turned around and confronted the visitor, to find that it was his friend, Lyra. Being one of the only people he had actually had a fun battle with, the two had quickly become friends.

"Thorton, no need to get so scared! It's only me!" Lyra giggled at her friend's reaction, "You sound like such a girl when you scream!"

"I wasn't scared, you just took me by surprise!" Thorton retorted, stowing away the blue gadget in a pouch on his belt.

"You're lying! I can tell!" teased Lyra in a sing-song voice. Thorton rolled his half lidded green eyes. He found it incredible that the Johto League Champion could be so childish and immature. There was only a 2 year age gap between them, and he was always sensible and responsible! Not only that, but he owned the Battle Factory, which took certainly took responsibility.

"What do you want anyway?" he deadpanned, "I'm busy."

"Yeah, I can see that," Lyra smirked, glancing around the currently empty lobby. "Thorton, you need to cheer up! It's no wonder I'm your only friend!"

"I have other friends!"

"Oh yeah? Name 5."

"Well, there's you, and... uh..." Thorton trailed off, realising that maybe the girl was right. Her point proved, Lyra grinned smugly.

"See, I told you! Now come on, we're going to get some ice-cream!"

"Ice-cream? It's the middle of winter in case you haven't noticed!" Thorton complained in disbelief.

"So? We can eat inside! Come on, don't be a meanie!" Lyra pressed on, determined to win him over. Sighing, Thorton gave in.

"Fine... But just don't slip on the ice, OK?" As Thorton headed off to find a coat, not even sure if he owned one, Lyra cheered and punched the air in triumph, startling the two receptionists, each wearing a pink and green outfit. Being unsuccessful in finding a warm coat (The only thing slightly resembling a coat that he found was a lab coat, and the thin material it was made of certainly wouldn't keep him warm.), Thorton rejoined Lyra in the lobby and they walked out into the snow covered Battle Frontier.

* * *

"Wow! Look at how slippery the ice is!" On the long walk down to the ice-cream shop, the pair had to be very careful not to slip on the ice, hidden deep under the thick snow. Icy trees lined the path, sprinkled with a dusting of snow that gave off a glittery effect when rays from the winter sun shone on them.

"Just be careful not to fall over. I don't want to have to carry you to the hospital if you get hurt," Thorton told the irresponsible Champion, who was testing out a particularly slippery bit of ice with her red shoe-clad foot.

"Aww, Thorton, I didn't know you cared!" Lyra said gleefully, a huge smile grew on her face.

"Of course I care!" Thorton retorted quickly, irritated that Lyra would even think that he didn't care. For a few seconds, Lyra's expression turned thoughtful, but she shrugged off whatever was bothering her and started walking backwards, talking to the Factory Head at the same time.

"Hey, I've been wondering... Do you actually have your own Pokemon, or do you just use the rental Pokemon at the Factory?" Questioned Lyra. Thorton noted that she had a cute habit of tilting her head to one side when she was curious about something, then mentally slapped himself for thinking she was cute.

"I do, I have an Alakazam, a Metagross and a Porygon-Z." Thorton recited with his signature monotone voice, trying to forget what he had just thought.

"Those Pokemon really suit you!" commented Lyra excitedly, gaining a rare smile from the usually emotionless boy, gone almost as soon as it had appeared. Sometimes, Lyra wondered if living in a factory filled with machines for so long had had some kind of effect on him, turning him into a robot. Unable to think of anything else to talk about, Lyra began to turn around so she could see where she was going, but her foot found a hidden patch of ice. Falling over backwards with a yelp, Lyra grabbed onto Thorton's waist tightly in a failed attempt to right herself, causing the black haired teenager to fall as well and land on her, his head moving with the impact and accidentally kissing her as they hit the fluffy snow.

For a while, the two just froze, both blushing madly at what had just happened. Neither of them knew what to be more embarrassed about: the accidental kiss, the awkward position they were in on the floor, or the fact that Lyra still had her arms wrapped tightly around Thorton. Giggling nervously, Lyra made an attempt to lighten the situation, "Hehe... Well, this is awkward..."

"I-I'm so sorry! That was an accident!" stammered Thorton, losing his familiar robot-like exterior. Lyra released her grip on the flustered Factory Head, who stood up carefully whilst checking for any more concealed ice before offering a hand to help her get up. Gratefully accepting it, she allowed him to pull her up. After another minute of uncomfortable silence, Lyra spoke up.

"Uh... Shall we continue walking then?"

* * *

Glalie's Ice-Cream came into view after another ten minutes, in which no eye contact or conversation had been made. Not surprisingly, there were no customers, as hot chocolate was generally more popular than ice-cream in winter.

"What would you like, Thorton?" Lyra asked as she entered the shop.

"Just vanilla would be fine," came his reply. Nodding, Lyra went up to the counter to place their orders, so Thorton went to find them a table in the corner. As he sat down on the wooden chair, decorated with intricate snowflake designs, he sighed and looked over at Lyra, who seemed to be having a conversation with the man working there. Suddenly, he found himself growing jealous of the man chatting with Lyra. Since when did he become so protective of her? For someone who was generally calm when dealing with everything, he was letting his feeling get the better of him a lot today. Without the comfort of logic, the Factory Head was easily confused. And then, remembering the kiss... Even though it was an accident, he sort of enjoyed it.

"Here you go! One vanilla ice-cream!" Lyra's return snapped him out of his daydream, and he accepted the bowl she was holding out to him.

"Thanks," He said, "how much do I owe you?"

"Don't worry about it! It's my treat!" Lyra replied, setting down her own bowl of chocolate chip ice cream opposite Thorton's.

"No, you don't have to. I have some money with-" Thorton never got to finish his sentence, as Lyra had cut him off with a kiss, taking him by surprise. When pretty much straight away he found himself returning the kiss, he was even more surprised. Finally breaking the kiss, Lyra smirked, and sat down on the chair opposite Thorton, who seemed to have frozen up again. A tinge of red was visible on his cheeks, confirming Lyra's suspicions.

"I knew it! You do like me, don't you?" Lyra declared, pounding a fist into her open palm, "Recently, you've been acting so strange around me that even the scientists working in the Battle Factory have noticed!" Thorton couldn't deny that; every time Lyra had come over in the past few weeks, he talked even less than he usually did, and when he thought she wasn't looking he often stared at her. Was it really that noticeable?

"So..." the black haired teen began nervously, pretending to find the Snorunt print tablecloth very interesting to avoid eye contact, "Do you... uh... feel the same way about me?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?" Upon hearing her words, Thorton breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, and don't worry about money, that kiss was payment enough!" Lyra told him with a mischievous glint in her warm brown eyes, "Now, just eat your ice-cream, or it'll melt!"

"There's a low percentage of that happening in this weather, don't you think?" Thorton returned, with one of his uncommon smiles. Though Lyra had a feeling that it would appear more often from now on, "Maybe... 2%?"

"Thorton, do you have to analyse everything?" Lyra giggled, laying back in her chair to enjoy her ice-cream. Thorton quietly laughed to himself; She should slip on the ice more often.

_Done! Thorton hardly has any fanfiction (I'm not counting yaoi, cos I don't like it!)! He's such an adorable little geek! I love him! Anyway, please review! I want to know if there are actually any Thorton fans out there, and I want to know what you all think! Oh, and I made his team up by thinking about what Pokemon he would like. Alakazam because of intelligence, Metagross because it's said to be better than a supercomputer, and Porygon-Z because of all the programming and cyberspace stuff. I would imagine Porygon-Z to be his favourite Pokemon! XD_

_See ya next time!_

_-Josie-_


End file.
